Summer Traditions
by Waterfall13
Summary: *Villains as kids?* Zach is a being forced on vacation to kick start summer. Being reluctant to go and plain not wanting to, he really would rather stay home. But with the egging and persistence of the friends he has, will the trio be able to actually enjoy it? Or is it another disaster in the making? *Sorta AU, in a way, but different :) just something for fun.


**A/U: Just a new story I came up with! ^^ sort of a different spin on Rainy Day Dilemma. Only from a new perspective. Zach, Gaston, and Donita's! If you like, let me know in the reviews and I'll continue! :D enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:nope...you caught me. I do not own the characters Associated with Wild Kratts...Sadly...**

* * *

Zach stood back and admired his finished work. It had taken him a whole hour, but he had finally done it. He sighed, examining the metal creation.

"Not bad...not too bad at all! Finally, I'm done."

He wiped his hands on the already soiled red towel he'd been using. After making plans, designing building and then adding all its finishing touches, the project that had taken him most of last three months was finally finished! Feeling quite accomplished and proud, he did a quick victory fistpump. "Yes!"

Little did he expect someone to have been watching him. "Zach, what are you doing?" an obnoxiously sweet, but bluntly demanding voice came from behind him, forcing him out of his thoughts.

"...He's still working on that machine, thing." another came, more gruff and boy-like.

He sighed softly turning to the people that had interrupted his moment. A girl of about eleven stood in the doorway of his backyard. She hand on a hot pink and orange sundress and hat with white sandals and a beach bag. She held her pink shades in hand.

An impatient ten-year-old boy stood next to her, adorn in green and white swimming trunks, his dark brown hair wet and matted on his forehead over mossy green eyes. He had swimming goggles hanging around his neck and a towel over his shoulder, his torso bare, but he had a white shirt in hand.

"Oh. Hey, Donita. _Gaston_."

"Zach." Donita answered plainly.

The green-eyed boy growled lowly. "I already told you, _Zachary_. You call me by my last name. I can't stand the first."

Zach rolled his eyes and turned back to pick up his newly painted project and placed it on the patio where sun could reach it so it would dry nicely in the summer heat. After a moment of silence, Zach looked back at his two friends questioningly. "What?"

Donita gave him an incredulous look. "You've really forgotten, haven't you? It's the first weekend of summer! You know, tradition? We always go to the beach with you. We've been doing it for four years! You forgot already?"

Zach stared at her realizing what she meant. Ohh..."

Gourmand huffed. "Figures. He'd rather spend time with scrap metal than people. When's the last time you did something fun?"

Zach stood up defensively. "I did something! Last week, I-"

"NON- robot related." the other added, crossing his arms.

"...uh..."

"Thought so. So let's go and get out for awhile. You could use some real sun and fun." Gourmand dropped his things and took Zach by the arm. "Come on. You. Upstairs. Swim suit. Now."

He dragged Zach, who was trying to voice every reason not to go, and then pushed him by his shoulders, forcing him up the stairs. Gourmand was the stronger of the two and was easily able to get Zach into his room.

Zach sighed and sat on a chair in this room, while Gourmand went into his drawer to dig out the swim suit. This annoyed Zach even though he was his best friend. "Gourmand! You're not my mom, I can find it myself."

"No, you'd take all day on purpose. It's early, and we gotta drive two hours, so we don't have time. Donita walked in. "Zach, your mom says get your swimsuit that she bought Monday. can you two get a move on?"

"Yeah, yeah, keep your sunscreen on." Gourmand replied with an eye roll, still throwing clothing looking for the swimming attire.

Zach's mom stood behind Donita, nodding absently while going over her list. "Everything else is packed, towels, snacks, hotel reservations are done...oh and grab two pairs of good clothes, honey" she said walking off to find their cooler. From down the hall she seemed to rethink her decision and called back. "Make that _three_ extra, Zach!"

The first two weeks of summer were hers to take off her job. One of the rare times of the year Zach remembered she really was a great mother to him. But he still complained. "I don't want to go again! Remember what happened last year?" he whined, falling back on his bed to bury his face in his grey pillow.

Donita openly laughed at the memory, not trying to hide it. "Zach! You're still pouting over that? Come on! I'm sure everyone who was there forgot about it by now."

"Except me..." came the muffled reply.

"It's not like you knew it was the girl's bathroom anyway. The sign was broken off."

"I went in...in only a towel."

Gourmand laughed. "Yeah! You came running out of the water so fast when you saw that turtle you lost your shorts in the waves! I had to bring you a towel."

Zach turned red, turning his head enough to glare at Gourmand. "At least **I** wasn't the one that got sick from eating seaweed and raw fish!"

That made Gourmand stop instantly. "It was sushi!"

Zach grunted and rolled onto his back, crossing his arms.

Donita shook her head. "Oh, come on! So it was one bad trip. Every one will be different, I guess we just had the wrong weekend. We use to have so much fun. like the time you two were out fishing all day and caught that huge fish. Look, this one'll be different. I'm sure we can have a fun weekend."

"Ah, ha!" Gourmand stated, pulling out his friend's black and white camouflage trunks and top swim shirt. Donita took the pieces and put them in Zach's lap.

"Here, put this on and grab your clothes. Be ready in five minutes! Cmon, Mandy."

Zach sighed, picking up the clothing. Dreading the weekend already, Zach shuffled into the bathroom to at least rinse off the paint still on his arms and face.

Maybe Donita was right. he'd had fun before. Maybe this time would be different. It could turn out well...or a complete disaster.

**review! ;)**


End file.
